Don't worry, kitten, I'll be gentle
by LinnyChu
Summary: Half of the characters from Junjō Romantica and Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi are turned into Neko/Inu hybrids. After being adopted they face the everyday life of being a pet. Rated M.
1. Intro: Kittens

**Note: This whole story is pure fan fiction. I was reading a lot of Junjou Romantica storys and really wanted to write one myself. In this story I'll also have the Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi characters.**

**I really like the whole human hybrids thing so yeah... I've seen a few authors write about it, and I bet some people who will read this might notice it as well (if they read the other stories, that is.)**

**I hope I didn't make the characters OOC... I tried my best, really. I'll probably watch a few episodes of Junjou Romantica and Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, just to remind myself of the characters. And I'll make the Nekos and Inus act more like cats and dogs... and try to make it match the characters personalities.**

**Note 2: I will have some of my own characters, just to fill in the story. Like Yuu will be adopted by someone... I don't know myself yet, really. I have to think about it. **

**Note 3: I know the grammar and writing isn't the best... but I'm working on it.**

Note 4: The rating is M because** I want to have freedom to write whatever I want to.**

**********Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. And I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Wish I would, though. I would probably make season 3...**

* * *

A small pet shop in the middle of Tokyo became really popular. New kittens were delivered from all over the world. Most people wouldn't care about where a Neko came from, but these were special.

* * *

"Misaki-chan. You'll be in the window today, alright sweety?" The chocolate haired kitten looked up at the pet store owner with his big emerald colored eyes and nodded lightly. He stood up from his small bed and followed the owner to the main part of the store and into the window. "Ah, Misaki-kun. Good morning." Misaki smiled and looked at the Neko who greeted him "'Morning, Ritsu-kun." He sat across from the older Neko. "I guess we'll be here together for a while, wont we?" Ritsu laughed nervously and looked out the window, following the people who walked by with his green colored eyes. Misaki and Ritsu looked really alike. Just Misaki had darker eye and hair color.

While the owner was waking the others up, Misaki noticed a tall, silver haired man walking by. Misaki caught his attention by accident. Lavender eyes met emerald and seemed to not be able to look away. After a few seconds, which felt like hours to Misaki, the silver haired man looked away and continued to walk. "Wow, that man was handsome, right Misaki-kun?" – "I guess."

It was around 7 a.m and the pet store owner was in the back, about to wake the Inus up. "Miyaga, wake up." – "I'm already awake, Miwa-san. Good morning." The big black haired Inu looked up at Miwa and stood up. He had his daily routine; wake up, go to the main store part, sit around all day, read a book and talk with one of the Nekos; Kamijou Hiroki. Upon reaching his cage and going into it, he looked around to see if Hiroki was awake. "Hiroki-chan will wake up soon." A voice called from the other side of the room. "Good morning to you too, Yoshino." Chiaki smiled and looked around the room, noticing Onodera Ritsu and Misaki Takahashi in the window. "Mi-chan, Ri-chan, good morning!"

"Oh, Chiaki-kun, I didn't notice you there, I'm sorry. Good morning." Said Ritsu, his tail swishing from side to side. Misaki didn't reply, but he smiled and waved at the cheering Yoshino.

* * *

Most of the others were still sleeping, but Kamijou Hiroki was wide awake, waiting to be called my Miwa to go to the front. He was hoping that Akihiko, the man who came to visit him almost every day, would come by. But his hopes were low, because the pet who he actually came to visit was Takahashi Takahiro. Takahiro was adopted a few days back, and in his place was put his younger brother; Misaki Takahashi.

Since Takahiro got adopted, Akihiko didn't come to visit anymore, which made Hiroki really sad. He still had hope though, that Akihiko will come back.

A few minutes later, Miwa called Hiroki to the main part of the store and told him to go in the cage next to Miyagas. "Good morning, Miwa-san" He said as he walked inside the cage and closed the door behind him.

Hiroki was a rusty brown haired Neko with Cinnamon colored eyes. He was always in a rather grumpy mood, and was almost never seen smiling. "Ka~mi~jio~, baby, I missed you~!" Miyaga smiled and teased Hiroki. "I told you to stop addressing me as "baby"! Baka!"

* * *

As Hiroki and Miyaga had their morning 'fight', next to Hirokis cage was another one. In it was a rather quiet Neko, looking across the room to Chiakis cage. His red-brown eyes had a spark of longing in them while looking at the cheerful Neko. His light brown hair was falling a bit over his eyes and he sighed deeply. "What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" Miwa asked him, worry filling her eyes and voice. The rather young Neko was always down and almost never talked with anyone else but Chiaki. She handed him a sketch book and pen, which he took and threw a last look at Chiaki, before focusing his attention to drawing.

* * *

2 hours passed and 3 kittens were adopted. Misaki, Chiaki, Yanase, Ritsu and Hiroki were disappointed. Mostly Misaki, he was a kitten, a really cute one. But every person who looked at him deicded not to adopt him.

An other hour passed, the door to the pet shop opened and a man walked inside. "Welcome, may I help you?" Miwa asked and observed the man. He was tall, had silver colored hair and lavender eyes. "Just browsing, thank you." – "Very well."

Hiroki jumped when he saw the man and called for him. "Akihiko-san, good morning." He said with a rare smile on his face. He was hoping that Akihiko maybe noticed that he wanted to be adopted. "Ah, hello, Hiroki." Akihiko replied rather coldly and continued to walk around. He came to the window part of the store and looked at the paper that was set there. _Onodera Ritsu and Misaki…_ he read the last name 3 more times. "Takahashi Misaki, right?" He asked the chocolate haired Neko who was staring at him for a while now. "Y-Yes." Misaki replied shyly.

"So you're Takahiros younger brother…" Akihiko watched the cute kitten in the glass window as he talked with him. The kitten was really cute, Akihiko couldn't look away from him. "Yes, since he got adopted I decided to try and get adopted myself! But I'm afraid that people don't like me for some reason. And I don't want to be trouble to anyone." The kitten suddenly turned a bit sad.

Akihiko had a small conversation with Misaki and exited the store shortly after an other conversation with Hiroki. He decided to visit the store a few more times.

* * *

Miwa walked into the back of the store. She went to wake up the last Inu. "Kisa-chan, wake up." She called gently and stepped closer to Kisas bed. "You'll be in the window today, Kisa-chan."

Kisa opened his eyes and stretched his arms, about to stand up.

He followed Miwa to the store front, and entered the window for Inus. He has short black hair and light brown eyes, he looked really like a puppy, but was actually an older Inu. He was also often bought by Semes and ran away shortly after. They used him, treated him nicely, but he always ran away. Lately he sat his eyes on one of the people who worked in a manga shop across the street. But only because he had a really handsome face.

* * *

**Yeah, that's just the into though...  
****There will be more explanations about everything in the following chapter (well, at least about the Romantica couple).  
Every other coupls situation and history will be explain in each of their chapters.  
Thank you for reading~  
**


	2. A Kitten needs time: Romantica

**********Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. And I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.**

**Note: I made this chapter out of boredom, so it's kind of random. Its only about the Romantica couple. I wanted Misaki to get adopted first, since he and Akihiko are the 'main' characters in JR.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature stuff... yeah. Just skip it if you don't like it. **

* * *

Akihiko stood there, in front of Misaki, whose eyes were wide and full of hope. Akihiko had told him that he MIGHT adopt the kitten, if he finds some time. In reality, Akihiko had to talk with Takahiro, and had to get his permission to adopt the small Neko.

Takahiro said it is fine for Akihiko to adopt his younger brother, because Akihiko _is_ his friend. And he trusts him.

* * *

Misaki could not sleep that night because the excitement for the upcoming day.

"Good morning, Mi-chan." Chiaki greeted with his normal cheerful smile. "Good morning, Chiaki." Misaki stood up from his bed, his big emerald eyes could hardly focus, the lack of sleep he had gotten was too much for him. His ears twitched as he heard Miwa call him from the door. "Misaki-chan!" he began to walk in the direction of the store owner. "A man called me just a few minutes ago. He said he will come pick you up. He's adopting you." Misaki almost jumped because of happiness. "Really?!" He asked while his ears and tail were twitching in excitement. His previous sleepless mood was completely gone and was replaced with joy.

* * *

About an hour later Akihiko Usami came to pick up his new kitten. As he walked into the store he heard a lot of meows and purrs which he hadn't noticed before. They came from a lot of other female kittens, who were trying to get the attention of the tall, handsome man. "I adopted someone already." He smiled as he noticed his cute kitten waiting for him. He had one bag in hand and was standing by the front counter. "Misaki." He called and smiled as gentle as possible.

Misaki flinched at the smooth voice of his new Seme. "Thank you for preparing him for me, Miwa-san." He stood in front of Miwa and bowed lightly in gratitude. "It was no trouble at all, Usami-san. Misaki is very happy to get to be your pet. Right, Misaki-chan?" Miwa was really happy to be able to sell one of her beloved kittens to a famous author. "Y-Yes, Miwa-san."

Akihiko filled the needed papers to be able to adopt the small kitten. One done, he asked Miwa about a few details like fur care and other. He wanted his Neko to be as healthy and beautiful as possible. After a small talk about Neko care, Akihiko bowed once again and bought a few toys and such for his new kitten, who was watching the toys as they were being put in a bag.

Akihiko chuckled at the sight of Misaki and patted him on the head. "You're so cute Misaki." He smiled once again and took the bag, paying for everything he bought. "Ready to leave, Misaki?" He asked as he turned around, facing the front door. Misaki nodded and followed his new Seme. "U-Usami-san…" He said before he got cut off by Akihiko. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Misaki. Call me whatever you'd like." Misaki smiled. "Usagi-san!" Akihiko raised a brow at Misai who looked rather pleased with the name.

They exited the shop, finally, and headed to Akihikos red spot car. Upon entering the expensive looking car, Misaki tensed, afraid to ruin the leather seats. "Don't worry, Misaki, I don't mind if you make it a bit dirty. If I wanted to, I could buy a new car." Akihiko said like it was every day to buy a new car. Well, with the wealth he had, Misaki wouldn't be surprised if he did that.

* * *

The ride lasted only a few minutes which were filled with cheerful conversations about pretty much random things. _I guess Misaki is comfortable around me. _Akihiko smirked at the thought .

"Say, Misaki, what do you want for Lunch. We could go out before going to my apartment." He looked over at Misaki who seemed to think about what to say. "Well…" He began before being cut off by Akihiko again. "Oh, but first we need to buy you some new cloths and such. So let's just go out to eat. What'cha say?" – "Y-You don't have to buy me new cloths, I have more than enough already!" Misaki was feeling uneasy, not only because he was partly lying to his new owner, but because he knew that his new owner would take him to some expensive store and buy him MORE than enough.

But he had to bear with his owners decisions. "No, Misaki. You don't only need normal , every day cloths, but also formal wear." – "Y-Yes, Usagi-san."

The car picked up on speed, and reached a rather off-looking street, with a lot of expensive looking stores one next to the other. Akihiko parked the car and exited it, opening the door for Misaki. His tail was swinging from side to side, in a nervous manner. "Don't be nervous Misaki." Akhiko threw him a smile and looked back forward.

They walked into one of the stores and everyone in the store greeted. "Welcome, Akihiko-sama!" Misaki flinched at the looks of the store. It looked like a formal wear store, but had rather casual looking cloths in it. "Uwaaa!"

Akihiko chuckled at the sight of his small Uke. He was pleased with his reaction. He feared Misaki would be rather afraid to enter such an expensive store. "Pick out whatever you like. Misaki. I'm here just to pay." He smiled and watched as Misaki hesitantly started looking around the store. He picked out a few shirts, a pair of pants and some accessories. "T-That's enough for me, I guess." He said the last part in a mumbled voice. "Alright." Akihiko took the cloths from Misakis arms and went to the register to pay.

They exited the store and Misaki started to walk over to the car, which was parked really close to the store they were in. "Hey, Misaki, where are you going? We're not done yet." Akihiko took Misaki by the arm and dragged him to at least 5 more stores.

"A-Are we d-done now…" – "Yes, I think you will have enough cloths and accessories for the next month now." Misakis tail and ears started twitching and he felt a big blush creep on his face as he thought about the amount of money which Akihiko spent on him.

He wanted to protest, but thought it wouldn't be good for him to pick a fight with his new Seme. At least not on the first day.

* * *

Finally they reached the building. It was a tall and expensive looking. Misaki got a bit tired of all the expensive stuff which Akihiko had.

They used the elevator to the floor on which Akihikos apartment was. They reached the front door of the apartment and he opened the door. "U-Uwaaa…" Misaki entered it and watched in awe at the big apartment. It was really big, the living room and kitchen were really neat and seemed really comfortable.  
"Aw, seemed like we forgot to go eat out. Guess I'll just order take-out." Akihiko was about to call, but Misaki stopped him. "N-No need. I'll cook something. I like cooking, and I think I'm good at it." He didn't wait for his Seme to answer and just took his shoes off and went straight into the kitchen and started looking.

Akihiko watched him from the living room sofa and smirked at his cute new kitten. He was surprised that such a young thing knew how to cook, but he did not protest. He stood up and went into his bedroom to do some things, while Misaki was doing his best to make the best meal he could. Half an hour later, Misaki called Akihiko to come eat. He was putting the last plate on the table as Akihiko seated himself. "Itadakimasu." – "Itadakimasu." They both picked up their chopsticks and began eating in peace. Akihiko took the first bite and his eyes widened. "W-Wow… this is really good, Misaki!" He said, eating a slight bit fasted. This was the best meal he had in a while.

After the meal Akihiko watched Misaki as he was cleaning the dishes. _He is so rich, but doesn't have a dishwasher. _He thought to himself as he was cleaning the dishes, but he didn't mind washing them by hand.

Akihiko stood behind his new Neko. He hugged him from behind. "Misaki, you're so cute." He whispered in his ear. A shiver ran up Misakis spine as he heard Akihikos voice. His emerald eyes widened and he tried to get away, but Akihikos grip on his torso was rather strong, but gentle enough not to hurt.

"U-Usagi-san! What are you doing? Let me go!" Misaki protested for the first time in the day. His tail was slightly puffed and his ears were twitching . "But Misaki, you are so cute, I can't take it no more, I have to have you now. " He said in a smooth and gentle voice, sending shivers up Misakis spine once more.

Akihiko kissed and licked Misakis collarbone despite Misakis protesting. A small moan escaped Misakis lips and he relaxed a bit, leaning slightly into the kisses from his strong Seme. "U-Usagi-san…" Akihikos hand slid under Misakis shirt and rubs against his already hard nipples. "Yes, kitten?" The smirk could be heard in Akihikos voice while he was teasing his small Uke.

He took Misakis chin in his hand and pressed his lips against Misakis in a deep and wet kiss. Misaki, at first, protested with a small swish of his tail, but then leaned into the kiss and let himself get carried away, moaning into the it.

Akihiko was at that point completely turned on, not being able to suppress himself, he took Misaki in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The bedroom was full of toys; teddy bears, trains and many others. He threw Misaki on the bed and positioned himself above his currently helpless Misaki.

Honestly, he felt bad for doing this to Misaki on the very first day he was here, but he already loved the kitten so much. "Misaki." He groaned and kissed Misaki once more. Misaki felt himself getting turned on, he stopped protesting a long while ago and was now completely open to his Seme. He also knew he had to obey his owner.  
"U-Usagi san…" He looked with his green, lust filled eyes into Akihikos. He began to a lower his hand and found the zipper of Misakis pants, unzipping them. "U-USAGI-SAN!" Misaki yelled, not so much because of Akihiko, but more because he wanted more attention. Akihiko smirked and rubbed Misakis manhood over his underwear. He moaned at Akihikos touch, kissing his lips, pushing his tongue to meet Akihikos. He broke the kiss a few seconds later, gasping for air. "Mmm, my kitten is getting pretty hard, isn't he~." Akihiko teased. "U-Usagi san, please…" – "Please what, kitty?" He kept teasing the horny Neko under him. "Y-You know, t-teaser…" – "Tell me."

"I want you to…" – "Yes?" – …to r-rub…m-me…" Misaki swallowed his pride and let himself melt in Akihikos small rubs.

Akihiko smirked once again and pulled Misakis pants and underwear down, exposing the kittens throbbing manhood. He took it in his big hand and started rubbing. Misaki moaned at the direct touch and felt himself melting. "U-Usagi-san…" He moaned as he was lying under the big Seme. He took Misakis hand and placed it on his own erection. Misaki unzipped his pants and pulled them down together with his underwear, starting to rub Akihiko aswell.

Misakis moaning started to become faster, his breath was shorted, replaced by small gasps. It didn't take the Seme too long to make his small Uke cum into his hand. He felt himself being pretty close to climax. He groaned as Misaki made his slightly shaking hand move faster over his manhood. "Misaki!" He gave a fast last moan before climaxing all over Misakis shirt and face.

They cleaned up a while later and lied together in bed, hugging. Misaki felt himself being pretty close to Akihiko. "Misaki, I love you." – "W-What…? But you just adopted me… how can you love me already?" Misaki asked, surprised at his Semes sudden words. "I loved you the first time I saw you in the window two days ago."

Misaki gasped as he remembered that he DID indeed see a tall, silver haired, lavender eyed man looking at him. He mumbled something inaudible in Akihikos chest and closed his eyes.

The two males fell asleep shortly after, embraced under the covers of the rather big bed.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki woke up first, still embraced by Akihiko, who was smiling in his sleep. He stood up from the bed, noticing that he was still half naked, he picked up his pants and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

An hour or so later, after he was done making breakfast, Akihiko woke up. He looked really grumpy. "Good morning, Usagi-san!" Misaki said in a cheerful voice. "'Morning." Akihiko replied coldly. Misaki flinched and froze at the response of his new Seme. "I-I made you some breakfast, Usagi-san." He said with a struggle, a bit afraid of the mood Akihiko was in. "Thank you."

"Itadakimasu." – "Itadakimasu." The two males started eating in complete silence. Misaki finished his meal first, carrying the dish to the sink, leaving it there to be washed later. "Oh, yeah, Misaki." Akihiko began. "I prepared you a room on the upper floor. It's the one down the right hall when you climb up the stairs." Misaki just nodded at Akihikos words and headed up to his new room. He took his bags with him and put them in his room. After a while of looking around the big room, he started unpacking the bags with cloths and putting them in the closet.

After around half an hour he headed back down stairs, to find out that Akihiko was not on the bottom floor. "Usagi-san?" He called out for his owner quietly, as if not actually calling out for him.

"Misaki, could you come over here." Akihiko called from a room on the upper floor. Misaki followed the sound of his Semes voice and found himself in front of a door. He opened it slowly, entering. "Could you please hand me my phone, it's on the coffee table in the living room." He said while typing something on his laptop. "Alright, Usagi-san." Misaki turned around and headed down the stairs. He picked up Akihikos phone just as a call came. He hurried upstairs and handed it to Akihiko who picked up right after getting it.

A voice could be heard yelling. "Just come over, I'll have the manuscript done in around an hour!" He yelled back and ended the call. Misaki was a bit confused and his ears and tail twitched. "Misaki, I'm going to work on something now, so could I please get some time?" He asked as he was writing something. Misaki nodded and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Half an hour later Misaki heard a knock on the front door and went to see who it is. "Who is it?" He asked with a bit of a struggle. "Ah, you must be Misaki-chan! I'm Eri Aikawa, Akihikos editor." She smiled and opened the door herself, which confused Misaki. "H-How did you..." - I have a key, after all, I'm Akihikos editor." She said proudly and handed Misaki a box. "Here, Misaki-chan. I bought you some cake, enjoy it while I clear some things with Usami-sensei."

Misaki was still confused, but trusted the woman and let her in. She went upstairs and entered Akihikos study. "WHY ISN'T IT READY YET?!" he heard her yelling. "I TOLD YOU I'M ALMOST DONE!" Now he heard Akihiko.

The confused, and slightly scared Neko went upstairs and into the study. "Is everything alright, Usagi-san?" He asked, still a bit afraid. "Yes, Misaki, Aikawa is just turning into a devil again." He calmed down and handed Aikawa something. "There. This is the manuscript." Aikawa herself calmed down and took what was handed to her. "Thank you." It was audible how annoyed she was. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading back to the publishing building." - "You're excused." Akihiko flashed a teasing smirk and sat back down in his char. Aikawa smiled and patted Misaki and went out the the study and out the front door.

"W-Who was that...?" Misaki asked. "That was my editor, Aikawa Eri. She's a devil. Pure. Devil..." Usagi sighed, lighting a cigarette.

He was just done with one of his manuscripts and had some free time now. He smirked and looked over at the kitten next to him. He picked him up and carried him to his bedroom, closing the door behind him once more.

* * *

**As said before, I was bored while writing this, and it's all from the top of my head. I didn't give it much thought, but I think it turned out okay.  
Next will be the Egoist couple~  
Thank you for reading~**


	3. Be a good kitten: Egoist

**********Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. And I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.**

**Note: This chapter is probably really bad... I wrote it in a hurry... So if you see silly grammar mistakes try not to mind too much...**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature stuff... yeah. Just skip it if you don't like it.**

* * *

Hiroki watched as his crush, Usami Akihiko, walked by and almost didn't even notice him. That alone made Hiroki's casual frown turn into a sad frown. "Oi, Kamijou, don't worry about that brat! I'll take care of you!" Miyaga teased, feeling a bit of hope now that Akihiko REALLY didn't care about Hiroki. But Hiroki didn't care for Miyaga, he had only Akihiko in mind.

Akihiko went out of the store after a talk with that Takahashi kid and seemed rather pleased. "Baka-Akihiko…" Hiroki sobbed, but no tears were forming in his eyes. He almost felt the worry in Miwas eyes while she watched the poor Neko sob. "Hiroki-chan…" Miwa opened the cage and went in to pat Hiroki in the hope of comforting him.

An hour or so later, after Akihiko left and a tall man with blueish black hair and navy blue eyes walked into the store. He was handsome, and almost all of the female kittens started to meow and purr to get his attention. He did notice the cute kittens but his attention got caught by a sobbing male Neko.

The man felt really sad for the kitten-looking male, but something else made him want to cuddle the Neko. He walked over to the sobbing Nekos cage and looked at the paper that was hung there, looking up most of the Nekos information. _Kamijou Hiroki, Associate Professor. Age 29. _The man read the paper over. "Hiroki…-san?" He called the Neko out, who was still sobbing lightly. "Y-Yes?" Hiroki answered in a shaky voice.

"My name is Nowaki Kusama, I'll be your new Seme." Nowaki said in a gentle, caring voice and went over to the front counter. He had a small talk with Miwa and filled in a couple of papers. Hiroki stopped sobbing but his big ears were still pressed against his head. Miwa opened the cage and told Hiroki to get his stuff ready.

Hiroki nodded and headed to the back where he packed his things. After a while he went back to the front. Nowaki was waiting for him patently, having a small conversation with Miwa about Neko care before Hiroki came back.

* * *

Nowaki said few words to his new Neko, feeling like Hiroki needs some time to think about what just happened. An hour ago his crush found a new Neko, dumping him like shit, and now he has a new Seme? It was confusing for him, but he was somehow pleased. Not that he would admit that.

Well, SOMEHOW, he was pretty much forced to go with this unknown man. True, the man, Nowaki, was really gentle with him. But Hiroki noticed something more than just Nowakis gentle words. It was his touch. It sent shivers of comfort up his spine, making him purr almost instantly. His tail twitched while he was thinking about Nowakis big hands patting him on the head and scratching his sensitive ears.

Not long after they left the store, they reached an old-looking building and stepped into it. They took the elevator up to the 5th floor. Nowaki took his keys out and unlocked the door to his apartment.

Upon entering the apartment Hiroki noticed that it was really neat. Books stacked in a neat fashion. That's all he actually calls neat; books.

"Don't worry, Hiro-san, just go inside." Nowaki flashed him one of his smiles and Hiroki found himself blushing. "What a wonder, a brat like you actually has some books." Hiroki ignored the way that his new owner called him. He knew if he protested too much he might be sent back to the store. "Of course. Hiro-san. I must have a lot of books. After all, I am studying to get into university." Nowaki walked in himself, taking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen. "I'm going to cook something for us, alright Hiro-san?"

Hiroki flinched at the amount of books that Nowaki had. "Are ALL these books for your studies?" He asked in a cold manner, but was rather amazed. Not that he would admit being amazed by a brat. "Yes, Hiro-san." He paused. "I saw that you are a professor. Or were?" He asked with a struggle. "I used to work with Miyaga, but we had to be put up for adoption." Hiroki would tell his new Seme more of his history, but felt like he didn't have to go into detail.

"Would you tutor me, Hiro-san?" The hope was audible in Nowakis voice. He was still cooking up something for dinner. Hiroki was just browsing all the books Nowaki had. It did amaze him, the books he read, and what books he had to read for his studies.

"So?" Nowaki asked with less hope. Hirokis ears and tail twitched, he knew he had to reply, but wasn't sure if he COULD tutor Nowaki. "Fine. I'll tutor you. But if you fail, I will take none of the credit." Honestly, he only agreed because he had to.

"Thank you, Hiro-san!" Even though Nowaki was really happy he knew that his new Uke agreed only because he knew he HAD to listen to his new Seme. "I won't disappoint you, don't worry, Hiro-san."

* * *

Dinner was ready and they both sat down to eat. "Itadakimasu." – "Itadakimasu." Hiroki picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of the food Nowaki made. "Is it good, Hiro-san?" – "It's alright." Hiroki replied coldly, but he was really amazed by the food. _Damn this brat! He is good at cooking too?! _Hiroki thought. _Not that I could ever admit such thing._

"I'll go run you a bath, Hiro-san." After dinner Hiroki and Nowaki both sat down on a couch in the living room. Hiroki picked up a book that Nowaki had and he didn't read. Nowaki was studying so Hiroki didn't even mind the actually awkward silence that was present.

"Alright." He replied a while later. Hiroki was not a fan of baths, actually, water in general. But he had to, he didn't take one in around 4 days. "The bath should be ready in a few minutes, I'll go prepare your bed." Nowaki had a small 1 bedroom apartment which meant that either Nowaki or Hiroki would sleep on the couch. Hiroki wouldn't mind. The couth is pretty comfortable.

* * *

"Hiro-san, the bath is ready." Nowaki called and upon hearing him call, Hiroki stood up, picked up some of his spare cloths and went into the bathroom.

Hiroki walked down the hallway which lead to the bathroom. He was mumbling something to himself. He opened the door to the bathroom. "Come Hiro-san, the water is amazing." Nowaki was in the bath, naked. Hiroki froze in place. "BAKA! Why are you in the tub?! Didn't you brat say that I'LL be taking a bath?!" Hiroki didn't like it that Nowaki went into the bath, and to top it all, he wanted Hiroki to go in WITH him. "Why are you angry, Hiro-san. I'll just assist you on washing your hair and back." Nowaki frowned. "Do you want me to leave then?"

Nowaki stood up from the bath tub. His everything was showing. _Damn… this brat is pretty well built…_ Not that he would admit it. "Baka! Stay in the bath! I can see more than needed if you stand like that!" Hiroki hissed and started taking his shirt off. He knew if he kept protesting Nowaki would find a way around it all.

Once he was naked he entered the bath tub. For the small apartment this bath tub was pretty big. Nowaki embraced Hiroki as soon as he entered and made him sit between his legs, back turned to him. "I'll wash your hair, Hiro-san." Nowakis normally sooth and rather loud voice was now low, but it was still soothing for Hirokis big sensitive ears.

"Hmpf, just don't get soap or water in them." Hirokis voice was a little shaky. Nowaki made Hirokis hair wet and put shampoo on it. He started washing his hair, slightly rubbing and scratching his head and ears. Hiroki felt a purr build up in his chest, but tried to not release it.

Nowaki was really close to one of his brown ears and Hiroki could feel his breath. It sent small shivers up his spine. After some time Hiroki relaxed and leaned on Nowakis torso. He could feel Nowakis manhood half hard. Nowaki noticed that Hiroki was in constant with it and groaned softly. "Don't mind that too much, Hiro-san. You're just so beautiful, I can't help it." Hiroki felt an other shiver but this time it was all over his body.

Nowaki washed out the shampoo out of Hirokis hair and started washing his back. "Hiro-san, your skin is so soft…" Nowaki groaned again. "Pervert!" Hiroki was surprised at this side of his new Seme. He thought Nowaki is the type who would never do anything perverted with his Neko.

Nowaki suddenly took Hirokis chin is his hand and kissed him directly on the lips. "B-BAKA!" Hiroki was surprised at the kiss and stood up in the bath tub turning to Nowaki. "W-What was THAT for?!" Hiroki forgot that he was still just as naked as Nowaki and was now pretty much pointing his half erected manhood in Nowakis face.

Nowaki didn't say anything, he just stood up and took Hirokis chin in hand once more, kissing him deeply. Hiroki tried to break the kiss by opening his mouth and pushing away slightly. Nowaki noticed that Hirokis mouth was slightly open and pushed his tongue to meet Hirokis.

Hiroki started to purr, even though he was protesting. The tongue contact between him and Nowaki was sudden, again, but he liked it. _This brat is a pretty good kisser…_ His thoughts started to drift off making him think about Nowaki even more. He started to moan in the kiss which pleased his new Seme.

"Is my Hiro-san enjoying this?" Nowaki asked in a teasing manner and pulled Hiroki closer. "N-No." Hiroki looked away in the hopes that Nowaki won't notice the blush which was creeping on his cheeks.

Nowaki exited the tub and picked Hiroki up. They were both still wet from the water, but Nowaki didn't mind. He carried his new Uke to the bedroom and threw him on his bed. "Hiro-san…" He moaned a little bit at the sight. Hiroki was lying on his bed now, tail twitching, ears pressed on his head. He was way too cute. Nowaki slowly placed himself above the Neko and started to lick and bite Hirokis collarbone.

Hiroki stopped protesting. Lust filled his whole body and his mind was a blur. "Nowaki…" He moaned. "Yes, Hiroki?" Nowaki used Hirokis name in the hope that it pleases him. "I…" Hiroki didn't know what he wanted to say.

Hiroki pushed his hips up a little bit, making his already hard manhood touch Nowakis leg. "I know what you want, Hiroki." Nowakis voice was lower. He places his big hand on Hirokis chest and started sliding it lower. Once he reached Hirokis hips he started patting them. "S-Stop teasing…" Hiroki was shaking a bit and his tail and ears were twitching.

Nowaki stopped teasing him like told. He put his big hand on Hirokis cock and started rubbing it softly. "A-Ah…" Hirokis moans were music to Nowakis ears. He wanted to make the older male melt in his touch, so he started rubbing him even faster.

Nowaki could feel his small Ukes hands touch him well. He groaned at the contact and smirked at his new Neko.

"Ahh… nn…" Hiroki was close to his climax, he was pretty sensitive, and started moving his hips in sync with Nowakis rubs. "N-Nowaki… Ah!" Hirokis rubs on Nowakis manhood took up a faster pace and Nowaki felt his own climax close.

"Hiroki..." Nowaki didn't moan as much as Hiroki, but he still climaxed all over Hirokis torso. Hiroki was out of breath and could only make small huffs while lying on his Semes bed.

Nowaki lied down next to him, embracing him with his big arms. "Hiro-san… I love you…" He mumbled in Hirokis sensitive ear. "You what?" Hiroki asked, confused with all that just happened. "I love you." Nowaki repeated a little bit louder, but keeping his voice just as sooth.

Hiroki didn't feel like moving or saying anything, he just embraced Nowaki back.

* * *

The next morning Hiroki found himself still naked in Nowakis bed. The night before was still replaying in his mind. "Ah, Hiro-san, you're awake." Nowaki just entered the room. "Good morning." Hiroki mumbled, not fully aware that he was naked. Nowaki came closer and pecked his lips. _Damn that brat…_

* * *

**I am not really satisfied with this chapter... But I hope you enjoyed it~ 3  
****I'll probably focus on 2 things in the next chapter; getting Ritsu out of the store and introducing a new character (Probably an OC for Yuu)  
****Thank you for reading~**


	4. Where to start?: Memory:Nostalgia

**************Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. And I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.**

**Note: This chapter took 3 months to finish. I apologize. Aaaanyway~! I am quite happy with how this turned out. I tried to fix as much as I could in my writing style but this is the best I can do for now~**

Note 2: I don't know if this couple has a name (or any in S-IH for that matter) but I made something up just to mark the chapters.

* * *

Since Misaki got adopted the store became a bit boring. Sure, people were coming in and out, some adopted, but most didn't. It's around 3 in the afternoon and Ritsu is sure that there will be no more people coming in the store.

He may have thought too soon because the door was opened and a mumbled 'good afternoon' was heard. The door of the store was rather far away from the window in which Ritsu sat in currently. He watched as a tall black haired man who entered the store talked to Miwa about something. Ritsu didn't pay too much attention. The man probably came to buy himself a cute female kitten to mess around with.

Taking that thought in he turned around and looked down at the manga he was reading. He giggled a little until it was rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Are you Onodera Ritsu?" The voice sounded low and really masculine, but somehow soothing in the 'kittens' ears.

"Y-Yes..." Ritsu replied.

He didn't look up from his manga because he felt like he has heard the voice somewhere before, but couldn't put his finger on it. _Maybe he came to the store before. _He thought as he looked up slowly to meet with two light brown eyes which seemed to be taking in every detail of Ritsus face.

"M-May I help y-you?" Honestly, Ritsu was frightened by the male watching him. "Say, did you have any owner before? How old are you anyway? You look like a kitten…" The male spoke fast as he kept staring into Ritsus green eyes.

"I-I have never been owned b-before… I-I'm 26 so I'm not a k-kitten…"

With a hint of annoyance on his face, Ritsu swallowed his fear and stood up from his previously sitting position. "Why do you ask me, you have my papers right here!"

"Just wanted to make sure that I am not mistaking, which I seem I am. Sorry to waste your time, I'll be taking my lea—"

Ritsu suddenly moved and slid his slim hand trough the cage and took hold of one of the tall mans sleeves. They stood like that for a while before Ritsu realized what he has done. He hurriedly took back his hand and turned his now flushing face to the side in the hopes that the dark haired man didn't notice it.

"Hm…" The man hummed turning around anyway and started walking toward the front desk. He started talking to Miwa once again and then turned back around and walked back to Ritsus window. "I am going to be your owner." He took a small key which he got from Miwa and unlocked the cage of the window. "Come on." He said as he turned around once again.

Ritsu followed the man with hesitant steps. "May I at least know your name?" he asked with the slightest bit of anger and annoyance in his voice, keeping his eyes on the floor as he waited for his new owner to reply.

"Takano. Masamune Takano." Came the reply and Ritsu looked up once they reached the counter.

"Ah, Ritsu-chan, finally getting adopted, I'm so happy for you." said Miwa in an even voice as she eyed the tall male for the 3rd time.

Takano was quiet the whole time as he signed the needed papers and bought a collar for Ritsu. As Ritsu noticed that he won't be put on a leash he let out a small sigh of relief.

Collar around the young 'kittens' neck and all the needed papers signed, they exited the small pet shop and walk for a while in silence. A heavy mood formed around the two males as Takano suddenly cleared his throat. "Say, are you sure that you've never had an owner before?" The question hung heavy in the air, heavier than already too heavy mood.

"I am quite sure of my own lifes past." Takano seemed to be thinking that answer over and opened and closed his mouth as if trying to word his own answer. More heavy seconds passed the two as they kept walking in the very uncomfortable silence.

"I see. Well, I will not regret that I have adopted you, Onodera. But you do remind me of a long-lost kitten I had and grew attached to."

_Could this simple walk be more uncomfortable?_ Thought the young neko as he walked beside his new master. After a few more minutes (which felt like hours to the poor neko) they reached a block of flats and rode an elevator up a few floors and down a few hall ways until they were in front of a casual looking door.

Once they entered the apartment Takano told Ritsu to take off his shoes and coat. Ritsu did so obediently before Takano lead the way to the living room. They each sat down on opposite sides of the small coffee table and sat there silently.

The flat was small, but kept neat. There were a few papers here and there but that did not make it look too messy. It was obvious that Takano lived alone. There were a few bookshelves on the walls, each filled with books (most of them seemed to be manga).

There was a small kitchen to the further left of the couch on which the two sat. Suddenly Takano stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Tea?" Ritsu nodded but noticed that Takano can't probably see him. Blushing slightly at his mistake he made a small grunt on approval.

"How do you like your tea?" Ritsu heard Takano walk around for a while, setting the water.

"Not too sweet."

Takano came back with their tea in a few minutes and sat the two cups down. Ritsu eyed the small white cup which sat in front of him, waiting for Takano to say he may take the cup. Ritsu might not seem like a trained cat, but he is. Back when he lived with his breeder he was trained to never do something before his owner allowed it.

He never had an owner other than his breeder. He lived there with his mother and siblings (1) until his breeder decided (after a few years of not being able to sell the kitten) to put him up for adoption. He just reached the legal age for adoption then.

Takano picked up his cup and took a sip, watching the 'kitten'. He smirked around his cup and Ritsu heard something like a… chuckle? coming from his master.

"Why aren't you drinking your tea?" He asked in a voice which seemed to be amused. Ritsu ignored the amusement in his owners voice and picked up his cup as polite as he could, taking small sips and trying to make as less noise as possible.

"I was trained to not do anything without approval. So I waited for you to approve." He said in a business like voice. One that someone would use when they are on a job interview.

Takano smirked again and leaned a bit on his right arm, looking at the younger male. "And who said I gave you my approval to drink it this time?" He teased the 'kitten' and Ritsu knew it.

"I just assumed. I guess I was incorrect, though." He spat at the mocking male next to him.

Another small chuckle (which to anyone who didn't listen carefully would sound like a grunt). Ritsu started wondering if he has something on his face so he used his hand to brush at his cheeks and eyes lightly. Still feeling the eyes of Takano on him he removed his hand and looked to his left making eye contact with the other male.

"What?" He asked in a harsh voice, glaring at Takano.

"Nothing, that was adorable." He smiled lightly. (Which looked more like a twitch of his lips.)

"I am not adorable!" Ritsu protested with the tiniest blush on his cheeks. After a while of pouting and glaring at the older he decided to give up and focused his attention on his slowly cooling cup of tea.

A few minutes passed in silence, just this time it was quite comfortable. (Even though Takano was sitting a little bit too close to him, but Ritsu let it pass. For now.)

After they had emptied their tea cups Takano decided to break the silence, standing up and taking the cups. "So…"

"Where do you work?" Ritsu cut in on Takano trying to avoid any questions which might make the whole situation uncomfortable once again.

Takano seemed a little surprised by the sudden question but recovered quickly. "I am the editor-in-chief in Marukawa Emerald." The answer seemed hurried and like he didn't want to talk about work. Ritsu picked up on that signal and decided to switch topic.

"Um… do you have anyone special?" Ritsu decided to ask. After a while, though, he regretted his question.

"No, I am single. I put work before relationships." He seemed to be trying to avoid even those type of questions, but not in the same way as about work.

There was a faint ringing from somewhere in the living room. Takano sighed in an annoyed manner and stood up, walking over to where the sound came from.

Ritsu watched as Takano picked up a phone. "Hello, Takano Masamune speaking." There was something which sounded like whispering to Ritsu coming from the other line of the call.

"Ah, yes. I am glad you got it ready. Yes. Sure. You know my address? Ah, alright than, see you soon." He hung up the call and turned around to walk back to his neko.

Ritsu turned around as quick as he could to not get caught eavesdropping. He turned back to the black TV screen and waited for Takano to return. Once he felt some added weight to the sofa he turned his head to look at the older male.

"Someone will come to visit in a few minutes. I have some cloths…" He stopped and stood up walking over to another door down a small hall way which Ritsu assumed was the bedroom. "…are you coming?" He asked in a louder voice.

Ritsu shivered a bit at the slightly louder voice and stood up walking over to the same room. He mumbled a small 'sorry' and continued to listen and watch Takano.

"Here are some cloths which seemed to be around your size. Put on what you like and come back to the living room." Takano closed the door and left Ritsu alone in the room.

He sighed and turned to face where Takano said the cloths were. He went through every piece and finally decided on taking a light gray tee-shirt with an image of a cat paw on it and some blue jeans. _Great, what do I do about the jeans? How am I supposed to wear them if there is no hole for my tail… _Ritsu thoughtas he looked at the pair of jeans.

_Well, I will just have to call Takano and ask if I can make a hole in them…_ Just as he decided to call out for Takano he heard a knock on the door and a 'may I come in?'.

He sighed and made a grunt of approval. When Takano entered the room he stopped in his tracks. "Ritsu. Why didn't you put any cloths on?" He asked with just the slightest bit (big bit) of annoyance in his voice.

"Because I was just about to call out for you to ask you something." He spat.

"Go ahead." Takano replied as soon as Ritsu finished his sentence. "Ask what you needed. But please, hurry. She should arrive any minute now…" Takano got closer to the 'kitten' and took the clothing pieces which were held by said 'kitten'. "Is this what you'll wear?"

"Yes, yes that's what I'll wear." He paused to take the pants. "Anyway, as you PROBABLY know I can't wear jeans without a hole for my tail in it…"

"Yes?"

"Well, help me figure this out?"

"Just make a hole in them. I don't use them anyway."

Takano left without saying anything more, leaving Ritsu to figure everything out by himself. He found a pair of scissors in a drawer and sat to work to find the right place to make a hole in.

Almost 10 minutes later, Takano called asking if he is ready yet. After he replied with an 'In a minute!' he took at least 3 more minutes to be done dressing.

He exited the bedroom and went back to the living room, his tail making small movements behind him. He felt really proud of himself for doing a good job on those jeans.

Takano sat on the sofa in the living room. There were many papers and books all around the small coffee table and floor. Ritsu looked at him with confused emerald eyes. "How did you manage to make such a mess in such a short amount time?"

Takano looked up from a piece of paper and focused his attention on his neko. "Well, the person who should arrive any minute now is one of our better mangakas. She is a little over her deadline and she finished today. Her editor is having off days so she asked me earlier today at work if I could edit it for her. So I went through a few of her works to see the drawing style so I know what I am working with. She'll probably stay here for a couple of hours."

Ritsu sat down on an empty (paper-less) space on the sofa. He decided to let Takano work and he will do his cat-business. A few more minutes passed in silence like that until there was a faint knock on the front door. Takano stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. Ritsu heard them exchange greetings and Takano lead her to the living room.

"A-Ah. Takano… I didn't know you had a neko…" The girl said. She was quite pretty, had shoulder long creamy blond hair and chestnut colored brown eyes. She was around a head and a half shorter than Takano. Ritsu stopped licking his hand (Takano smirked at the sight of him) and stood up, extending his (unlicked) hand to the visitor.

She smiled and took the offered hand. "My name is Onodera Ritsu. It's nice meeting your acquaintance." The girl gasped a little bit (probably at the politeness of the neko).

"Likewise, my name is Wakahisa Maiko. I am one of your…owners… authors." Ritsu blushed a bit at her words and he was sure he heard Takano chuckle behind her.

After they exchanged their greetings and had a small conversation about nothing in particular, Maiko and Takano sat to work. (Takano checking the manuscript and Maiko drinking the tea that Takano prepared for them.)

After a few minutes Takano stopped on one page and looked it over multiple times. "Wakahisa… this scene looks wrong. Look, their heads are in an awkward angle and their lips don't seem to be even touching…" Maiko leaned closer to Takano to look at the page.

"D-Do you want me to redraw it? I was having a bad case of art block… and I don't… I don't really know how to draw people kissing…" Takano hummed in acknowledgement.

"Okay, look. Draw fast, I won't repeat this." Takano stood up and took Ritsu in an embrace. He took his chin in hand and pressed their lips together.

Ritsu blushed, his face taking the same red color as a tomate. His tail started to waved from side to side, panicked shivers running up and down his spine. After a while, though, he relaxed into the kiss but his tail kept waving.

Maiko started to draw what she saw with a big blush from the bottom of her neck 'til the tip of her ears.

After a minute passed Takano released Ritsu and the poor neko fell on the floor. "Got that?" Asked Takano, his voice the same as ever.

Rutsu sat on the floor in shock. His first day with his master (which was awkward from the start) just turned to be even worse than thought. He stood up and brushed himself off, the same blush over his face as the one during the kiss.

He sat back down on the sofa (making sure to stay further away from Takano) and waited for the two to be done.

Not too long later they were done and Takano walked Maiko out to the front door. He returned after exchanging goodbyes with his visitor. "Onodera, what do you want for dinner?"

The neko, still sitting on the sofa, replied with a dull 'Whatever there is.' Takano started cooking in silence while Ritsu wished he didn't even get adopted in the first place.

_How am I ever going to live with this?_

* * *

The rest of the day passed normally until it was time to go to sleep. Takano gave Ritsu something to sleep in and turned to go to the bedroom, leaving Ritsu confused. "U-Umm…"

"Yes, Onodera?" He asked without looking at the neko.

"Where should I sleep?" He asked with an unsure voice.

Takano smirked and walked over to Ritsu, easily picking him up bridal style. "You can sleep with me in the bedroom." He didn't even wait for Ritsu to reply.

The only thing heard in the flat were the protests of Onodera Ritsu.

* * *

**(1) - I am not sure if Ritsu does have siblings, but let's just say he does in this story (I won't give them names nor will I mention them again in the story.)**

This ending sucks, I know...  
**I will try to write the next chapter faster. Chiaki, Hatori and Yuu are next :D~ Can't wait to write about them~**


	5. Only for you: Domestica

******************Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. And I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.**

**Note: I am posting this at 2:30 am, I just got done with editing it and I am so tired... this is my longest chapter so far. I REALLY hope you enjoy it, I put a lot of effort in it 3! **  
**I am quite fast at updating aren't I? I will try to update every few days from now on~**

******Warning: This chapter contains mature stuff... yeah. Just skip it if you don't like it.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Ritsu got adopted and Chiaki had high hopes on getting adopted any day now. After all, Misaki and Ritsu got adopted, even that grumpy Hiroki Neko that was always getting annoyed by that Miyagi Inu.

Chiaki was sitting in the window, sketch book and pen in hand, drawing whatever he felt like drawing. The days passed that way the fastest. He relaxed and let his imagination free, hand gliding smoothly over the white paper. Every now and then he looked up and looked around the store to see what was going on. It was mostly the same though, the young and cheerful female Nekos and Inus chatted away while the older ones sat quietly and listened to their conversations while doing their own business.

Chiaki sighed. He looked down at his drawing. It was of a small and very cute little Neko sitting in the lap of a male human, smiling brightly. He smiled sadly at the drawing. He was not a kitten anymore. He couldn't sit in the lap of anyone anymore. But that didn't bring his cheer down even the slightest. He turned the paper over in his sketch book and started doodling away, the noises of the chatty kittens and puppies faded into the background of his mind as his thoughts took over.

He sat there drawing for at least a few more hours before he noticed that it was really close to closing time. He closed his book and decided to look around again. He saw Yanase Yuu, one of his best friends staring at him. He noticed that Yuu started doing that really frequently. It didn't bother him, Yuu probably just wanted to chat, for sure. Yuu noticed that he has been caught staring and turned his head to the side as fast as he could.

"Hello, Yuu." Chiaki greeted with the casual joy in his voice. The other brunette looked back to see Chiakis wide grin and waving tail. Chiaki waited for his reply, hoping to be able to hold a long and interesting conversation with his best friend.

"Hey. What's up?" Came the reply after a long pause.

"Nothing. I was just done drawing. Did you draw anything today? May I see~?" Yuu hesitated in his reply but managed a small nod before turning around to take his sketch book.

He extended his hand (his cage was not more than a foot away from Chiakis window) and waited for Chiakis slim hand to slide out trough the cage bars to take the book. "Sure, take a look. But I would like it back as soon as possible. I am not done with some drawing yet. Can I see yours?"

Chiaki took the offered book and placed it on the floor neat his baggy chair. "Sure. Let me just grab it…" He turned around to look for his sketch book. It took him a minute or so to find the book and handed it to the sill extended hand of Yuu. "Call me when you're done."

It was almost every day that they exchanged sketch books to look trough the others art. It became their tradition to do it every few days, if not every day. It has now been almost 4 days since they last did this, and they had a lot of sketches and doodles to go through.

Chiaki took his time to look at the drawings around 4 days ago. There weren't a lot, just about 4 drawings and a few doodles. As he listed through them one drawing caught his attention by quite a lot. It was of a young Neko sitting in a baggy chair holding a sketch book. _I-Is this... me?_ He thought as he flipped the paper to the next page. There was another drawing of a young Neko, just this time the Neko was lying down and had his eyes closed, a peaceful expression over his features.

He browsed through the rest of the drawings, which some were of the very same Neko. He wanted to ask Yuu if that really was him in his drawings, but he couldn't get himself to. He closed the book and noticed Yuu looking at him again, a perfectly neutral frown over his features.

"Chiaki, are you done?" He asked while he held his arm out with Chiakis sketch book in hand. His frown told Chiaki that something must be wrong. He nodded his head slowly and took the book from Yuu while giving him his back.

Yuu turned back to his drawing, leaving Chiaki disappointed that he wouldn't be able to have a conversation with his friend today.

It was getting late and the street was less busy outside the window of the small pet shop. Cars didn't pass as frequently and people stopped coming in not too long ago. The lamps were emitting just enough light to light up the pavement for the few people who walked by.

Miwa started to slowly prepare for the shop to close. Chiaki looked at the clock which read 7:27, meaning the store will be open for another half an hour. At this time, rarely anyone entered the store, and those who did just came to buy pet food for their pets.

But tonight seemed to be different and the small bell at the door rang, indicating that someone had entered the store. Chiaki couldn't hear or see who it was but he was eager and quite excited.

He saw a tall man walk close to his cage, his short brown hair covering most of his forehead. The man wore a white dress shirt with a formal navy blue tie around his neck.

Chiaki kept looking at the man and the man back at him. Their eyes kept that contact for a few more seconds before the man quietly examined Chiakis body. He looked first at his face taking in every detail of the Nekos soft features, than his arms and legs, his torso and than his face once again. Chiaki didn't move, feeling as if he did he would do something wrong. The man didn't look scary, but more like the type you don't want to mess with.

The man left just as wordlessly as he came, went to the front desk to talk to Miwa and left the store. Miwa looked over to Chiaki and continued her cleaning.

Two or so more days passed and the man that came to the store to look at Chiaki didn't show up again. Or at least that's what Chiaki thought. One sunny (read: cloudy) afternoon the door opened at around lunch break, the bell altering some of the kittens attentions but the excitement left them as fast as it came.

It was the same man who came into the store at evening two days ago. Chiaki watched the man talk to Miwa once again. He stayed there while Miwa searched for something under the table. Many Nekos and Inus sent the man confused and questioning looks but kept doing whatever they were doing.

The man started signing some papers. Chiaki lost interest and went back to his drawing. These past few days have been nice. He enjoyed a cup of green tea with Miwa and some of the older Nekos a few days ago. He and most of the others were let out into the big back yard which was behind the shop to play in and stretch their limbs out yesterday. Life in the shop was easy and always with something to do and there was no one who could complain about anything.

Chiaki was just about to start drawing something new, but he was rudely interrupted by a 'click' sound. He removed his eyes from the white piece of paper and focused on the now open cage door in front of which stood the same tall brown-haired man from a few days ago. His dark blue eyes met with the blue ones from Chiaki.

Chiaki was still sitting in his baggy chair, looking sheepishly at the man outside the cage. "U-Um…" He tried to ask why the door opened but he got interrupted by the man speaking.

"Yoshino." And he fell silent again. "I adopted you a few days ago." He paused and took a small breath and released it in a small sigh. "I couldn't take you home with me. I had to clear some things out." A small smile formed on the mans handsome features.

_W-Wait a moment. Handsome? _ Chiaki thought as he watched the mans lips move, probably forming words which were meant for Chiaki to hear, but he just couldn't focus on what the man was saying. _Did I just think that this man, my new master, was handsome?_ He never thought of anyone else to be attractive, or handsome, or pretty… him thinking that a person was handsome was a bit of a surprise.

But with Chiakis short attention span, he soon forgot as the man started waving his hand in front of his eyes. "Yoshino? Were you listening to me?" He asked with an annoyed voice.

Chiaki blinked, but he couldn't help himself for grinning at the though. He was adopted. He will soon have a new home! He giggled a bit at the thought but realized that he was spacing out once again. "I am sorry. I just got a bit shocked. I'm happy~" He sighed and the man, whose name was still unknown to him, stepped aside to make space for Chiaki to exit the cage.

The man walked in front of him back to the desk to return the keys. Chiaki saw a few female kittens glare holes into him. He flashed them a small smile and returned his attention back to his new master who was talking to Miwa. He didn't bother paying attention to their conversation (It was only about Chiakis bad food habits and how he needs at least 10 sketch books in a month.)

But he did turn back to the conversation when he heard it switch from him to his new master.

"So you're an editor in Marukawa?" Miwa asked with a bit of awe in her normally neutral voice.

"Yes." He replied while he signed the last needed paper. "We will be taking our leave." He said while walking toward the door.

Chiaki stopped in his tracks and remembered something.

He won't be able to see Yuu again.

All of his joy and excitement turned into sadness as he turned around and searched for Yuus cage. He wanted to say that he wanted to stay just so he can keep being with his best friend. He turned to new master. "Um… could I go bid my farewell to a friend?" He asked as politely as he could, not knowing how he should act around his owner.

The man frowned lightly, furrowing his brows in annoyance. "My name is Hatori Yoshiyuki." He paused and sighed. "Alright, but hurry, I do not have much time." He replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

Chiakis face lit up and he flashed a smile at his ne—At Hatori. He bowed his head lightly and started to walk toward the cage where he spotted Yuu sitting and watching him. He noticed Yuu smile a sad smile at him. "Chiaki." He said in a hurt voice. "Did… did you get adopted?" The smile fell into a frown which made Chiaki look down at his feet.

"Yes. I have a new home, Yuu…" He also smiled and chuckled sadly. "But I sadly won't be able to see you anymore…" He felt some warm liquid poke at the edge of his eyes. "I will miss you…"

"I will miss you too, Chiaki." Yuu stared at he now softly sobbing male and then extended his hand. Chiaki looked at the hand with teary eyes but took it anyway. Yuu gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled another sad smile. "We will see each other someday, Chiaki."

"I hope we will." Chiaki gave his hand a squeeze as well. "Good bye, Yuu."

"Bye, Chiaki." Chiaki let go of his hand and turned around, walking back to Hatori who was still waiting for him at the door.

They silently made their way down the street. Hatori stopped and waved a taxi to stop. They entered the taxi and Hatori told the driver an address. They drove in the car silently, the only noise being the other cars passing by outside.

After another silent minute, Chiaki decided to get to know how owner. "Um… So you work at Marukawa…?" He asked hesitantly and waited for Hatori to reply.

"Yes, at the Emerald department." He replied not bothering to make eye contact with Chiaki. "And you draw?" This time he did look to his right side, where Chiaki sat.

Chiaki was taken off guard with the question. No one, other than Yuu, cared about his drawing. Everyone who asked just replied with a 'cool'. "Yeah, I do. Why?" He couldn't help but smile a bit.

Hatori shifted in his seat a bit and seemed to be thinking his answer through. The taxi slowly came to a stop and they exited it. Hatori stopped to pay the driver while Chiaki waited for him. They entered a building and went up a floor until they reached a door nearby the elevator. Hatori took out some keys and opened the door to his flat.

He entered first leaving the door open for Chiaki to enter by himself. Chiaki did so and closed the door behind him, not sure if he should lock it or not. _Better leave it be and then ask Hatori. _He thought as he took his shoes and coat off. It was pleasantly warm in the flat so he let out a pleased sigh.

He heard the sound of dishes from a room in the house and walked around a bit to see where it came from. After a minute or two of walking around the surprisingly neat apartment he found the source of the sound; the kitchen. Hatori was putting some dishes onto the table. He looked up to see Chiaki looking at him. "I am making us lunch."

"Oh, awesome~" Chiaki replied happily as he sat on a chair by the table and watched Hatori prepare something for them. A few minutes passed and some light conversation topics were made. ("Weird, it was so sunny yesterday! How did it turn so gloomy in just one night. Depressing~!)

Hatori finished preparing their lunch and sat at the chair opposite of Chiaki. "Itadakimasu." He said before starting to eat his food. Chiaki did the same and they ate in comfortable silence for a while.

"Yoshino. You like drawing, don't you?" Hatori asked out of nowhere just before they were done eating. He didn't wait for Chiaki to reply before continuing. "I want to see some of your drawings." He paused and opened his mouth as if he wanted to continue again, but decided to continue eating instead.

Chiaki was thinking through what Hatori said. He didn't take any of his full sketch books with him, and left them all for Yuu to keep… He could just draw more. What else would he be doing anyway? "I didn't take any of my full sketch books. I left them there for a friend. But I can always draw more." He smiled and resumed his eating.

Silence fell over them once again. They were done soon with their lunch and Hatori took the dishes and started washing and cleaning the mess he had made on the kitchen counters. Chiaki got bored of watching Hatori pretty easily and he felt like drawing. _Hmm… I should probably ask for some paper… _

"Hatori, do you have some paper and a pen? I want to draw." He said the last bit with a sing-sang voice.

Hatori didn't bother to turn around and simply replied while washing the dishes. "In the room down the hall to your left should be a stack of a few sketch books. They are yours. Miwa told me that you like drawing a few days ago and I went to get you some." He said, his voice slightly muffled by the sound of water and dishes.

"Awesome~! Thank you, Hatori!" He stood up eagerly, his long and fluffy tail waving excitedly behind him. He reached the said room and found the sketch books. He took a book from the top of the stack and a pen he found laying on a table.

He peeked into the kitchen while he walked to the sofas which were across from the kitchen and sat down on the big gray sofa. It was comfortable and he felt a purr build up in his chest.

Hatori was watching him start drawing from the kitchen while drying off the dishes and putting them on their places. After he was done 10 minutes later he went to sit next to Chiaki in the living room. He peeked to see what Chiaki was drawing and saw a brightly smiling girl being held in the arms of a tall boy. The detail in the drawing wasn't so great, since it passed only a few minutes since Chiaki started to draw but it wasn't so bad.

"Hm…" Hatori hummed in approval as he crossed his legs and waited for the Neko to be done.

After a few more minutes Chiaki noticed Hatori next to him and gasped in surprise. ("How did you get here?!" – "What do you mean 'how did you get here'? I am sitting here for a while now!)

"That drawing…" Hatori started while looking into the (beautiful) blue eyes of Chiaki. ".. it is really good. " His lips twitched up to form a small smile, patting Chiaki between his ears. The Neko started to purr as soon as Hatoris hand made contact with his head. They stayed like that for a while before Hatori removed his hand and Chiaki let out a small noise of protest.

Hatori kept looking into Chiakis eyes. Chiaki felt his heart speed up and all the blood in his body rush to his face. He noticed before that the man looked handsome, but seeing him this close… suddenly the distance between them lessened and Hatori bumped his forehead with Chiakis lightly, his breath ghosting over Chiakis lips.

Chiakis eyes were half closed as he stared at the dark blue irises of the man in front of him. _So close… I could just move my head a bit…_ He thought. _Wha—What am I thinking!?_ He removed his forehead from Hatoris eyes wide open in surprise and embarrassment. "H-H-Hatori…! I-I um…!" He tried to find something to say, but before he could say anything, Hatoris lips were on his. Hatori tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Chiaki tried to wiggle away from him a bit but a strong hand was around his waist, pulling him closer. His tail was waving in a panicked way as small tears poked the sides of his eyes. He managed to move his mouth away a bit to gasp out for air and call Hatoris name once more.

Hatori kept his hold on him strong and kept placing small pecks on his lips before trying to deepen the kiss once again. Chiaki felt Hatoris tongue poke at his lips, silently asking to be opened. He had long stopped his protest once he noticed that it was useless, Hatori simply over-powered him.

The tongue poked at his lips again, but this time Chiaki gave in. He opened his mouth and let the hot and wet muscle enter his mouth. He felt it explore every corner of his mouth, Hatori greedily sucked on his tongue, even biting it softly.

Chiaki felt the other males hand make patterns on his chest before going down to his belly, sliding the hand under his shirt up to his neck, to expose his small pink buds. By this time, Chiaki was lying on his back on the sofa, Hatori hovering above him.

The hand that had previously pulled up his shirt was now making its way to his nipples. As soon as two of Hatoris cold fingers made contact with him he let out a moan and arched his body into the touch. The taller male slowly lowered his hand below Chiakis belt, unzipping his jeans.

Chiaki let out more mewls and moans the more Hatori touched his hot and wanting body. He was panting and holding onto Hatoris shoulders as if his life depended on it. The hand that was playing with his underwear slipped into it, grabbing the already stiff organ in hand, giving it a squeeze which made Chiaki moan loudly.

"Ha-Hatori…" Hatori removed both his hands and took off his shirt, moving to take Chiakis off as well. They were both naked in a blink of an eye and Chiaki took this opportunity to look at Hatoris naked body, admiring his muscles.

But he didn't have too much time because Hatoris hot mouth was soon placed on his exposed nipple, tongue running over the bud, making Chiaki gasp and making his breathing come out fast and uneven.

He removed his mouth from the Nekos chest and reached for something in the drawer next to the sofa. It was a small bottle of clear liquid which caught the attention of the still moaning smaller brunette.

The taller opened the bottle with a small 'pop' and poured some liquid on his fingers. "Chiaki… relax, alright?" He said as he put a finger on the Nekos entrance. He left the shorter stiffen at the touch, but relax soon after. Hatori took that as a good sign and pushed his first finger in. Chiaki gasped but did nothing else.

_Relax, relax, relax…_ He kept telling himself, his own thoughts muffled by the loud beating of his heart. He felt the digit slide even deeper inside of him, carefully.

After the finger entered him fully, he felt another one slowly push in. This time though, he felt a bit of pain, but stayed quiet. The digit kept sliding inside of him. He closed his eyes as tightly shut as possible, feeling fresh tears at the edge of his eyes.

Hatori must have seen it, because a bit more than half way in, he stopped. "Chiaki… are you alright?" He asked, concern evident in his husky voice.

Chiaki winced at the sound of his voice but managed a firm nod. A second later the digit kept making its way inside of him, until it was fully in. Hatori gave him some time to adjust to the fingers before he started making small scissoring motions with his two fingers, spreading him out until he was able to put a third in. All the while Chiaki make noises of discomfort and pain, mixed with a bit of pleasured moans.

As soon as the third finger entered him, and Hatori resumed his stretching him, the other males fingers brushed against a sweet spot inside of him, making him moan loudly. "Ah! Hatori! There, there!" He panted and moaned as he clung to the man above him.

Hatori smiled and kept brushing his fingers over the smaller males sweet spot before he decided it was enough. He removed his digits from Chiaki, earning him a cry of protest.

Something think and hard was now poking at Chiakis entrance before he felt it slowly push inside of him. He let out a pained cry as it kept pushing in. Hatori didn't want to stop now, lust and desire driving him mad, he kept pushing his hips until he was all the way in. The crys stopped after a while and Hatori started to thrust slowly in and out of the smaller body under him.

The pained moans were being replaced with ones of need, and Hatoris thrusting pace increased. He made himself a nice pattern to follow and a good pace. But Once Chiaki stopped moaning and was making just small noises he decided to change his angle a bit. He did that and as soon as he pushed back in a loud moan and more lustful crys escaped the Nekos mouth.

"Hatori! Hatori! There! Faster… ah!"

_Found it…_ Hatori increased his pace as requested, slamming himself into that tight and hot body. Sometime in their act, Hatoris free hand started stroking Chiakis hard member, earning more moans and mewls from the petit Neko under him.

A few more thrusts and strokes later and Chiaki released his hot liquid all over Hatoris hand and his belly. Soon after, Hatori finished, spilling his essence inside of Chiaki, a few low groans coming from him. He collapsed onto the sofa next to a panting Chiaki, wrapping his long arms around the smaller body.

They fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

**I really did try with the naughty, I failed though... Hope it wasn't that bad Dx!  
****I am not sure if I'll write about the Romantica or Terrorist couple next~ Maybe I'll do both :D! Hope you enjoyed this~ **


End file.
